


La Sirena

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Mermaid Evil Queen | Regina Mills, meet cute, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: In order to escape a horrific impending marriage, Regina makes a deal with the devil to abort her fins. Unfortanately, it takes away one of her most important features.





	La Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on Curious Cat: Prompt: mute Regina

_“All magic comes with a price, Dearie.”_

That damn imp’s words rang in her head. She could escape her mother and impending marriage to the much older king of the ocean, if only she gave up her voice. Regina’s voice had once been the only thing to keep her and her mother fed after the death of her father. Her mother had told always told her to focus on all of her assets and to never put them at risk.

“You must always take good care of yourself, my darling,” Cora would croon, as she dragged a brush through her daughter’s long hair. “Beauty will fade eventually, make it last as long as possible.”

Her voice, though. That was something that was supposed to never vanish. At least, that was what she thought. Until her mother came across that damn king. He made a promise that Cora couldn’t refuse. She could be wealthy once again, if Regina would be his wife and mother to his child. Regina didn’t want to be a mother, however. She was more than half the king’s age, only 8 years older than his daughter.

So, Regina went to the wise sorcerer by the name of Rumpelstiltskin for help. He made her an offer. An escape out of the sea, legs and a life on land. The only catch…her beautiful voice would be gone forever. Regina would rather live another 100 years without being married to the king, if it meant not singing another note, so she agreed. Once the contract was signed, Rumpelstiltskin produced a box. Once he opened it, her mouth opened it and her sweet voice was suckered out.

An orb absorbed her and once she came to, she found herself on the land she had only viewed from the surface of the ocean. Looking downwards, she had legs, actual legs. They matched the color of her arms and were smooth, there were actual feet on the end, like she saw the other humans had. Luckily the imp had included some clothes for her so she didn’t look too out of place for her.

It took her a few tries to stand up in the grainy sand, nearly tripping. Once she did, she walked until she found her way. These things were not as easy as the other humans made them out to be. Just as she was getting ready to switch from sand to gravel, she nearly tripped, falling into someone’s strong arms. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and easy smile.

“Whoa there, you alright?”

She went to speak, only to find she couldn’t. Regina tried again, but nothing. Her eyes widened.

_That fucking imp._

“What’s wrong?” The man asked, with a smirk. “Cat got your tongue?” Regina glared at him, folding her arms over her chest as she pulled away from him. He held his hands up in the air. “Sorry, sorry. Bad joke. I take it you don’t speak?”

_That’s one way of putting it._

“I’m Robin.” He ruffled through his pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen, handing it over to her. “What’s your name?”  


She considered it for a minute, before writing it down.

_Regina._


End file.
